


【白撒】作别于今日

by zhulihanxiu



Category: all撒 - Fandom, 白撒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhulihanxiu/pseuds/zhulihanxiu





	【白撒】作别于今日

【白撒】作别于今日  
司空见惯的风景，平淡无奇的街道，波澜不惊的日子，随处可见的家人，总是半吊子的自己。  
我们总是理所当然的告别昨日，理所当然的怀抱今日，理所当然的迎来明日。  
——富士冈耕太

*  
行李箱的滚轮在水泥地上画出利落的弧度，突兀停下的“骨碌”声伴着箱子的主人踩着冬日太阳下山前最后一点轮廓直直立在M大校门口。  
白敬亭拉扯着堆在脖子上的羊毛围巾皱起的边边往下巴上提了提，呼吸之间温热的水汽被捂着没法化成白烟消散，争先恐后的蒸腾上鼻梁上挂着的一副遮住了半张脸的蛤蟆镜。  
敏感的察觉到身边偶尔停留的目光，白敬亭颇有些轻松的想，大概不是因为自己太过出名，而是因为自己的打扮有些招摇了——当然备受欢迎也会让他觉得身心愉悦，虽然他敢肯定即使他写的歌唱遍大街小巷唱进金色大厅，他对自己的保护也能不让任何一位乐迷认出自己来。  
年轻的音乐家拉着把手的手指紧了紧，逆着稀稀拉拉出校门的人流凭着记忆往学校里面走去，顺着林荫道直走三百米走过排球场，右拐二百五十米经过食堂，左手边新开了一家小店，再右拐左拐左拐可以看见法学院四楼的自习室里透着黄昏下不怎么明显的灯光。  
绕过自己走了不知道多少遍的小路，长腿迈过不知挖来做什么的排水沟，绿树掩映下教职工宿舍的大门若隐若现。大门口的两棵铁树似乎早就被移走了，边上八年前自己亲手种上去的小树苗居然还活着，树干的下半部已经一圈一圈的缠绕上了麻绳，总好过在夜幕降临下渐强的风中摇摇欲倒。  
围巾上的毛毛被自己的深呼吸猛地卷进了鼻子里，白敬亭装作整理围巾的样子挠了挠鼻尖，沉着的迈着步子走近重新用淡粉色的油漆粉刷了一遍的宿管室。  
白敬亭曲起手指敲了敲门上的茶色玻璃，里面猫着背作者的大爷摇头晃脑的不知道在做些什么，愣是没有注意到此时门外有人正蓄势待发的想着踹门。白敬亭想了想自己这么做被保安抓起来的概率多少，还是选择将箱子竖起贴着门缝放好，转身拧动把手推门走了进去。  
宿管大爷毕竟还是宿管大爷，白敬亭踏进门中的那一刻就转身看向他，白敬亭也没有忽略伴随着暖气扑面而来的带着电流滋拉声的乱糟糟的笑声——大概是相声吧。  
“你好同学，你找谁？”宿管大爷并没有放低收音机的音量，慢悠悠的拖长了调子问站在眼前摘掉彻底被雾气糊住的墨镜，围巾也扯下来搁在臂弯里的看似是学生实则是社会人士的白敬亭。  
“大爷好！我来…问个人……”在各种场合摸爬滚打过无数次的音乐家恨不得掐一把自己的大腿肉，学校这个地方就是有一种神奇的力量，只要一走进来就好像回到了十年前一样，开口便是软软糯糯吞吞吐吐，再大的熊心豹子胆转瞬之间缩的只有指甲盖那么大，怂的可以直接跪下叫爸爸。  
“哦。”大爷招呼白敬亭坐在休息用的小床上，又猫着背缩回自己的凳子上抱着收音机：“那我是不知道了，你可能要等一会儿。”  
大爷调了调天线，解释道：“我老伴儿出去了，一会儿就回来……她在这儿比我长，我可不是这儿的宿管大爷，嘿嘿。”大爷发出意味不明的笑声，干脆把手揣进袖管里，不再理会他。  
白敬亭眨了眨眼睛，大爷半天都没下文，自己也不好意思再多问，只希望宿管阿姨能够早些回来。  
他将围巾包在两只手上，靠着墙壁闭目养神起来。  
*  
白敬亭是被坐在右手边的舍友推着醒过来的。  
说实话这一觉他睡得并不好，上课之前他还特地挑了一个自认为比较隐秘的位置，凭他的经验，公选课这种东西只要来了混混就过去了，老师也都并不在乎这节课有多少学生认真听讲，同样的期末考核也就相对异常的简单。  
因此早早拉着和自己同命相连上学期不知为什么公选课挂了的舍友来上课的阶梯教室抢占了倒数第二排靠边的位置就低下头呼呼大睡起来，只可惜似乎全程都有嘈杂的声音在他耳边嗡嗡作响，昨夜创作到半夜三点的大脑支配着上下眼皮如胶似漆，烦躁中只觉得这堂课的老师实在是太不注重课堂纪律，让他睡觉都睡不踏实，感情他音乐系创作小王子白敬亭就是和公选课有仇啊。  
被同桌不情不愿的摇醒，白敬亭揉着眼睛从课桌里抽出自己的包斜背在身上就要走，感受到从出口处传来的阻力睁开眼才发现身边的女生正如狼似虎的望着他。  
？？？我什么时候变得这么有魅力了？  
整理东西的声音大了起来，学生们拥挤着陆陆续续往门外走，舍友拉着他的袖子把他扯了回来：“你中枪了！老师点名要你做他的教师助理。”  
白敬亭转了转还没完全清醒过来的眼珠，一堆问题堵在嘴边，又被舍友推着往外走。  
“不过你放心，听说这个老师公选课可松了，只要小白你认真工作不要逃课，过还是没问题的。”舍友从他身后哧溜一下钻出来，顺便把他往讲台的方向推了推，挤眉弄眼的往出口闪：“下次别忘了帮我答到，兄弟有缘再见！”  
讲台处围成一圈的学生发出一阵爆笑之后和被围在中间的人道别，有说有笑的四散回去，他这才看清自己这大半学期的“衣食父母”是个比他还要娇小的小个子男人，一丝不苟的穿着西装打好领带，上完一节大课后发丝有些凌乱，嘴角还有未消的笑意，正将讲台上的文件整理进一个布袋子里，说实话和他一副精英样一点都不搭。  
白敬亭仍旧有些迷茫和忐忑，探头看向黑板发现这节课原来是旅游法，怪不得自己对这个年轻的教授完全都没有印象，法学院和音乐学院间隔太远了。  
“小白？麻烦你了。”  
“不，不麻烦。”白敬亭接过这位撒姓教授提过的袋子，跟在老师身后把教室里的十几盏灯全部关掉顺便检查了窗户有没有关紧，关门落锁。  
男人步伐利落的把钥匙交还给教室管理处，和值班的老师热情的打了个招呼，白敬亭在心里惊叹原来关系好的老师能这么亲昵的叫对方的名字，只是一个晃神的功夫自己已经落下几米远，赶忙追了过去。  
“不好意思啊小白。”撒贝宁表示想帮着提袋子却被拒绝之后小声道歉说：“要不是我手腕挫伤了就能不要助理了。”  
“没有的事。”老师的态度实在不像个老师，白敬亭想，原先的几分抵触也从心里消失了，即便要跟着老师走到法学院的教职工宿舍，同情的心理也占了上风：“老师是怎么受伤的？”  
年轻的教授有一瞬间的停顿，“打篮球的时候太用力了！”  
“……”还真是意外的活跃啊。  
不知是不是错觉，白敬亭在他的话中听出来一丝兴奋。  
白敬亭并不是话很多的学生，简单的互相介绍之后几乎是撒老师一个人是不是冒出一句话调节有些安静的气氛，于是单调又坑坑洼洼的水泥地也变得稍微有趣起来。  
白敬亭把挂在右手臂的袋子倒腾到左手，有些羡慕法学院有这么一位教授，年轻有学识又幽默，走在身后细细一看其实长了一副一米八的身材，仔细想来课上那嘈杂的声音其实是学生们共鸣的笑声，而不像音乐学院的那几个整天和音乐打交道的老教授，即便是喜爱音乐的人一个月也总有那么几千次听交响乐和古典乐听到要吐。  
差点被树枝绊的头朝下摔在地上，白敬亭稳住身子，左手的袋子已经被人接了过去。  
“剩下的我自己来吧，辛苦你了白同学。”  
撒贝宁手指上挂着不知什么时候从口袋里掏出的钥匙，走了几步又回头问道：“小白知道我为什么要让你当我的助理吗？”  
音乐才子困惑的摇摇头。  
“因为只有你上我的课从头睡到尾啊。”还没等学生做出反应，撒贝宁想到什么好笑的事情一样忍不住笑出来：“怎么样，今天睡得不怎么好吧，是不是被吵得睡不着啊~”  
白敬亭按下躁动的右手转身泄愤的朝差点绊倒他的那截树枝踢了一脚。  
*  
前略，天国的曾爷爷，如果时间能够倒流，他一定要把那个飞向撒老师的篮球挡下（哪怕是用他的帅脸），这样老师的手腕就不会挫伤，就不会需要挑一个教师助理然后挑中他，这样也就不会被三番五次叫过去整理文件洗衣服送饭弹奏乐器陶冶情操（他不禁怀疑老师的初衷究竟是找个学生助理还是免费全职保姆），甚至还在烈日当头的时候帮伟大的撒教授种树！  
那天差点绊倒他又被他踹了一脚的正是一颗小树苗，不知怎么从坑里倒了出来拦在教师公寓大门中间，而手腕受伤的撒老师无法一个人种好这棵树，不想麻烦别人只好来麻烦有求必应（哪怕是修电脑这种计算机学院学生才应该干的事，白敬亭满怀恶意的想，面上还是一片淡然）的助理白同学。  
“老师你的手腕什么时候才能康复啊，需要我带您去医院复诊吗？”白同学假惺惺。  
“现在不是考虑这些的时候！”撒教授打着一把并没有遮住辛苦劳作的白同学的遮阳伞，指手画脚：“不要以为我没看见你把土往我脚上拨。”  
最后把泥土踩严实又浇上水，白敬亭弯腰让撒教授一只手像献哈达一样把白毛巾挂在自己脖子上，即使缠的很不容易使他腰有点僵硬之外他还是油然生出一点“你看我比你高”的优越感。  
“哦对了，回答你上一个问题。”祖国的园丁撒教授右手接过白助理慢吞吞从自行车车篓里找出来的盒饭，灵活的举起又放低：“前天就好了。”  
音乐系才子气愤的骑着自行车绕着音乐学院学生公寓骑了一圈又一圈。  
其实平心而论，给撒教授当助理并没有什么不好的（因为撒教授许诺期末可以对他的论文睁一只眼闭一只眼），比起正儿八经的教师助理职位，白敬亭的工作轻松奖励丰厚，和年轻的教授在一起可以肆无忌惮的讨论任何问题，两只单身狗在一起比谁的撩妹技巧更加纯熟，虽然往往是白同学被单方面碾压，抛出一句“你还不是和前任分手了”的炸弹互相伤害，骑着“作案工具”单车飞速逃离现场。  
每每划饭卡时发现卡里的数字又多了的时候才让他觉得他那个心理年龄不超过五岁的教授是个已经工作的大人了，而他还卡在青少年和社会人士的中间，这样一想又有些憋屈，但是很快又折服于软妹币的淫威下，大手大脚的给自己加个鸡腿。  
白敬亭很不想承认的是，比起教了自己一年半到现在还会叫错舍友的名字的钢琴老师，在上课前就将两百多名学生的名字和照片一个个对号入座的撒教授让他无端的感到自豪。  
特别是每当他整理看不到尽头的论文忍不住大吐苦水悲春伤秋，撒教授用满是灰尘的手掌揉乱他的头发，掏出一块小饼干拍在他脸上说“小孩子瞎想些什么就该大声笑出来”的样子，让他真心觉得撒教授真的是个好老师。  
虽然这个逻辑被舍友觉得太过奇怪了点。  
但是还是阻挡不了白同学在心底对那个可以将三大本倒背如流的撒老师升起的一点点崇拜和敬仰。  
*  
闲暇的时候，白敬亭喜欢在琴房呆一下午，要不是宿舍空间有限，他想他大概会把家里的那台钢琴整个搬到宿舍去。  
从有记忆开始，白敬亭就是在琴凳上度过的，那时候他坐在琴凳上脚还碰不到地，手指也只能勉强遮住五个琴键，但是天赋并不会受到这些外在条件的阻隔，即使是随便敲打琴键，他也比其他孩子出色。  
他是天生的音乐家。  
同样的，天赋并不能够带给他一切，到现在，他已经不知道音乐这个东西究竟已经努力成了习惯还是习惯让他更加努力。  
他将手轻轻放在白色的琴键上，脑中翻过上千的乐章，白皙修长的手指情不自禁的翻转跳跃起来，越来越快越来越急，一曲野蜂飞舞不用细想就可以化作音流从指间泻出，他弹得快但稳，这首曲子他从下到大练了无数遍，早就滚瓜烂熟。  
他闭上眼睛低下头，速度渐渐放缓，指尖在琴键上游移，卡农和致爱丽丝让过快的心跳渐渐平息，发现背后有人时已经是他弹了第五遍的时候。  
太阳的位置在不知不觉中移动，阳光不怎么温柔的照射进田字形的玻璃窗，却被一个人形阻挡，影子被拉长了投射到被擦得反光的琴盖上。  
人影微微一动，大概是心有灵犀般的发现了正在弹奏的人已经发现了他这个偷听者，便毫不客气的走到琴凳前坐下，看着细长的手指无比专注的样子。  
“撒老师怎么来了？”白敬亭轻声问，撒贝宁嗓间咕哝了一声，透过音符之间的空隙黏黏糊糊的钻到他的耳朵里，他侧过头去看他的教授，低垂着眼睫，眼下的黑眼圈有些明显，脊背完成虾子一样的弧度，整个人散发着一股有些颓唐的气息。  
“你好快。”  
“……撒老师，快对于男人而言可不是一个好的形容。”  
白敬亭不禁有些好笑，他还从未见到他的教授如此不修边幅的样子，脸色差不说，头发上似乎还忘记抹上发胶，额发软软的搭在额前。  
唯一不变的大概还是那一身标配的衬衣领带和黑色长裤。  
音乐学院和法学院果然还是离得太远了，白敬亭想，他还没有看过老师打篮球的样子，总不会也是这幅模样。  
不过想一想，能把手腕打到挫伤的人，要说是穿着西装去打的其实也很有说服力。  
“怎么了，最近老师很忙吗？还在忙论文的事？”之前白敬亭帮着去整理文件的时候知道撒教授正在为一篇论文忙碌。  
“论文可是持久战啊……”撒贝宁往琴凳中间挪了挪，自顾自的在钢琴左半边弹起小星星来，“还好已经告一段落，这个论文我很有信心，不出意外刊登之后能够拿到一大笔奖金…恩、学校也会给我奖金吧，到时候我会分一点给你这个第一大功臣。”  
“还是算了吧。”白敬亭从琴键上撤下挨着撒贝宁的那只手，另一只跟着小星星的调子在琴键上戳弄着。“一看老师就是惦记了很久的样子，我怎么忍心再让老师忍痛割爱……老师你未免笑得也太开心了吧！”他被不断发出“呵呵呵嘿嘿嘿”笑声的教授惹得也憋不住笑意：“拿奖金有这么开心吗？难道不该说着研究是为了丰富精神家园给我们这些还没走入社会的学生做出一点脱离低级趣味的表率吗？”  
“所以说你还太年轻，还不懂金钱的来之不易……”两个人的手指在琴键上不知什么时候开始你追我赶起来，一首入门曲被弹得颇有杀气，白敬亭仗着手长一路弹到了钢琴的边边，最后几个音显然教授就要够不着了，谁知弹得起劲的教授纵身朝琴面上压了上去，硬生生和白同学的手指摁在了一个琴键上，似乎还快了一点点。  
尾音在空气中一颤一颤的还未消散，教授的一只手还撑在琴盖上，横在白敬亭面前，早就放在一边的左手虚揽着教授的腰，紧贴着皮肤的白衬衫似乎将柔和的温度传递到手掌心。  
白敬亭低头看着童心未泯的撒教授，后背随着呼吸微微起伏，没有抹发胶的头顶可以看见小小的发旋，整个人似乎被他困在怀里，后背与胸前隔着可以立刻消除的暧昧距离。  
白敬亭颤抖着手推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，听见耳边传来“咚”的一声，手背贴上趴在钢琴上的法学院教授的额头。  
——很好，可以煎鸡蛋了。  
他努力忽略自己心里烧起来的温度。  
*  
猫与爱情。  
大概在四岁的时候孩子会意识到自己与异性的不同，然后陆陆续续会对女孩子的唇膏、男孩子的衬衫感兴趣，在之后多多少少会有一段隐秘的感情埋在心底，虽然大多数时候只是年少无知并不能够称之为爱情。  
白敬亭真正像个青春期少年一样思考爱情源于一只猫。  
就好像日剧纯爱片的校长爷爷总是有自己的小花圃一样，白敬亭初中除开学习练琴的所有空闲时光，都耗在了给校长的小农场翻土这件事上。  
当好友把一只小奶猫捧到自己手上的时候，白敬亭心中并没有什么波动，只是一脸冷漠的看着爬都爬不起来的小奶猫在自己掌心翻翻滚滚，最后竟然抱住了自己翘起的大拇指开始啃。  
这么小的猫牙还没有长齐自然是毫无杀伤力，但也足够让第一次近距离接触小动物的白敬亭僵着手一动都不敢动，然后他就觉得有什么软软滑滑的东西扫过指尖，他全身打了个哆嗦，酥麻感从手指一路传到后脑勺，在脑子里炸出无数烟花，biubiubiu。  
“完了……”小东西睁着水汪汪黑漆漆圆溜溜的大眼睛看着白敬亭，白敬亭睁着水汪汪黑漆漆圆溜溜的大眼睛看着好友：“我好像…爱上它了。”  
好友“……”了一下，又抱了另一只小奶猫代替了白敬亭手中的那只：“那你看这只呢…”  
“也、也是。”白敬亭手掌按压着砰砰直跳的心口，无比迷茫。  
一整个下午，小白移情别恋了三只小猫一只小奶狗和一只小兔子，直到在回去的路上，他还在为自己是个渣男而感到沮丧。  
大他一岁的好友坐在身边笑了好久，看他还是一派低沉的样子感叹自己身边这个音乐天才怎么纯情到蠢，忍不住拍了拍他的头点拨道：“你只是被萌到了而已。”  
白敬亭恍然大悟。  
而现在他坐在他的教授的小床边上，看着发烧到四十度还不自知的男人贴着退烧贴缩在被窝里熟睡，正好可以梳理梳理自己如一团棉絮一样杂乱的思绪。  
白同学蹲在小板凳上坐立难安，试着想一想如果是自己的舍友贴在他怀里估计是要被自己一把拍飞到天边的，不管怎么想那种悸动都是无法转移到其他什么人或者其他什么动物身上，这种认知让他觉得异常的紧张，却又觉得对方是撒老师真是太好了。  
白敬亭，音乐系天才，祖国的大好青年，在人生的第二十年突然意识到自己爱上了身为同性的老师无法自拔并且深感幸运。  
*  
升上大三下半学期的那个寒假白敬亭没有选择回帝都，而是在外面找了一份在教育机构教钢琴的工作，每天六个小时的工作时间并不算辛苦，而且可以继续住在学校的公寓里。  
因为学分已经修够了所以之后也不会再需要上公选课，本来一切和撒教授的正当联系可以到此为止，但是撒贝宁并没有阻止他继续微信轰炸，只是一贯的询问“明天有什么需要我带的吗”变成了“我觉得app上哪家哪家外卖不错你可以试试”，对于学校老师和学生一起无视校规定外卖这一罪恶行径，白敬亭还生出了几分站在同一条战线上的满足感。  
他不会承认其实留校找兼职还有一个原因就是撒贝宁这个假期作为论文收尾决定同样留在学校挑灯夜战。  
例行关心论文进度，白敬亭斟酌了半天，还是决定看能不能把老师从书堆里约出来去市中心转转，好歹约会三要素吃饭逛街看电影什么的要做齐，看起来就像在正式交往一样满足一下自己粉红色的小心心。  
好在老师说也要出去透透气，顺带感受一下第一次不在家的新年气氛。  
约好的那天从早上就开始下雪，白敬亭被没关好的窗子往里漏的风冻醒，在一堆杂物里找出锅和米简单煮了碗粥填饱肚子，想着要不给撒贝宁打个电话问他吃饭没有，想想又觉得好像自己一直惦记着他太不够矜持，矫情了半天还是拿起自行车钥匙登登登跑下楼，顾不得拍掉车座上的雪歪歪扭扭的朝教师公寓骑去，正好看见六个小时之后和自己有约的撒教授正取了外卖缩手缩脚的往楼里走。  
“老师！等我一下。”白敬亭乱七八糟的锁好车子，大步追上在楼道里跺着脚的老师，拿过他手上捂着的外卖拉开大衣裹在怀里。  
“快进去进去，冻死了。”  
两个臃肿的人在玄关挤作一团，撒贝宁叫着“我的外卖！小心我的外卖！”，怕白敬亭独吞似的从他衣服里抠出来捧着就往厨房走，还不忘叫白同学关门。  
房间里大概是已经开了一晚的空调干的不行，但是暖呼呼的超级爽。等撒教授端着两个碗从厨房走出来的时候白敬亭才看见原来那宝贝似的外卖是一盘饺子，边上放着大概是吃凉粉时候剩下的汤汁，想必已经在微波炉里热过了还冒着热气，瞬间不大的空间里都弥漫着一股辛香味，让刚吃完饭的白敬亭也觉得胃里又空了。  
从撒贝宁筷子尖叼走最后一个饺子，两个人抹了抹嘴窝在一起看了半部电影，最后横七竖八的倒在地上小睡一会儿，闹钟想起来的时候撒贝宁已经对着镜子穿好了毛衣，正把胳膊往羽绒服袖子里塞。  
白敬亭迷迷糊糊的从地上爬起来，揉着眼睛走到镜子前从背后一把拥住了比自己矮一个头的撒教授，帮他把羽绒服拉链一路拉到鼻尖，随后似乎欲盖弥彰似的把羽绒帽子一下扣在撒贝宁脸上。“老师要捂的严实一点啊外面太冷了。”  
男人有些恼怒的掀开帽子重新整理好不容易弄好的头发：“有你对老师这么粗鲁的么。”  
白敬亭装作没听到的样子拉上洗手间的门。  
看完电影出来已经是晚上九点多，用撒贝宁的话说是成年人夜生活刚开始的时候，却不得不先开车把白同学带回学校，顺带也没了再出去乱逛的心思。  
白敬亭拿着电影院里没有吃完的爆米花走在前面，两个人一边讨论着刚刚电影最后那个火车的长镜头有没有必要一边拖拖拉拉的往停车场走。  
说着说着发现边上没声儿了，白敬亭侧头一看差点把他魂吓出来。  
“老师你流鼻血了！”  
撒贝宁还在状况外的看着指尖的血迹，那边白敬亭翻了半天兜发现连半张纸巾都没有干脆把自己的围巾堵了上去。  
撒贝宁觉得自己的鼻梁都要被他压塌了，瓮声瓮气的安慰道：“别紧张，大概是天气太干了……”  
白敬亭也觉得自己有点小题大做，但还是认真的扶着撒贝宁坐在路边的长凳上等不再流血了再走。  
真的如撒教授说的那样，只是天气太过干燥再加上开了一整天空调，不到一会儿血就已经完全止住，只留下一点血污在白敬亭的围巾上。  
即使真的什么事都没有，尽职尽责的白助理还是坚持护送撒教授回到公寓楼下，挥手道别之后却被叫住。撒贝宁帮他把风衣的扣子扣好，嘱咐他别忘了两天后来拿洗好的围巾，然后只是仰头看着他，轻声问道：“你没有什么要对我说吗？”  
回答他的是一个笨拙又用力的拥抱。  
糟了，白敬亭想，即使是这样简单的拥着他，胃里也好像有一千只蝴蝶要飞出来了。  
*  
白敬亭闻到了一股淡淡的香味。  
舌尖试探性的触碰颈项间凸起的青筋，除了汗水的味道之外，白敬亭用鼻尖反复嗅了嗅，奇迹般的闻到了点其他的味道。  
“要不是老师没有女朋友…我还以为老师背着我找别的女人了呢……”他叼起薄薄的一层皮肤在齿间研磨，反复吮吸，满意的感受到在后脑勺抓挠的手猛地揪紧了他的头发：“老师、真香。”  
深埋在体内的硕大被柔软紧致的内壁狠狠夹了一下，白敬亭忍不住挺腰抽插起来，男人细嫩的大腿内侧不断蹭着他的腰，纤长笔直的小腿情不自禁的缠绕在他的腰上。  
他抬头抚上老师的脸，在被泪水和汗水糊住的眼睫上落下一个吻。  
“唔嗯…你好快。”  
——白敬亭被自己的速度吓醒了。  
在洗手间一边脱睡衣一边刷牙的白同学努力让自己清醒，音乐学院的学生到了大三快要结尾的时候大都已经出去实习，快的甚至连毕业论文都已经写得差不多了，还算勤勉的白敬亭忙忙碌碌大半个学期，硬生生靠着电话和微信与他的撒教授保持联系，别说抱抱，连面都见不到。  
作为一个年轻气盛的大好青年，做那样的梦也不算什么难为情的事。  
但现在不是想这些的时候，白敬亭匆匆打理好自己，难得用查资料的名义把正在帮论文结尾的撒教授约出来一起去图书馆，可不能浪费了这大好时光。  
虽然其实两个人在图书馆也只是单纯的查资料而已，不过只要想着是和喜欢的人坐在一起也令人足够开心。  
然而不同于一开始想的会呼吸急促坐立难安四肢紧张，两个人一坐下翻开书就进入了自己的世界，几个小时下来愣是忘了其实在人不怎么多的四楼阅览室偷偷拉个手甚至亲一亲都无所谓。  
白敬亭最先放下笔，他要找的资料着实不多，预想的工作早就完成，他还顺道把目前为止还遥遥无期的毕业论文的框架构想了一下，整理好文件拿起手机一看才发现已经过了整整四个小时，想叫撒教授一起出去吃个饭，但看着那人皱着眉头认真翻阅的样子，想了想还是给自己倒了杯水静静地趴在桌面上盯着他的撒老师的脸和手瞧。  
看到教导主任打来的电话只是偶然。  
两人在图书馆的时候都会有意识的将手机调成静音，只是那时候白敬亭正趴在桌上，撒贝宁的手机在他面前亮起，“撒老师，”白敬亭压低声音用手戳了戳书脊：“电话。”  
撒教授有些急匆匆的拿起手机站起来，凳脚碰在木地板上，及时托了一把才没有发出巨大的声响。他抱歉的朝白敬亭做了个手势，转身出了阅览室的门朝洗手间拐。  
没事干的白同学拿起被不小心阖上的书凭借记忆试图找到之前撒贝宁正在看的那一页倒扣在桌上，想了想又小心的撕下一张作业纸飞快的折了只纸鹤当书签夹在里面。左等右等又用剩下的纸折了两只小船和三只青蛙，正在折第四只的时候撒教授用纸巾擦着手走到他身边，用食指敲了敲白敬亭面前的桌面：“白同学不好好学习。”  
白敬亭有些不好意思的把折到一半的纸揉成一团，眼看撒教授又要坐下来继续用功，白同学赶忙提笔在纸上刷刷刷写下几个字，扔在小船里顺着平滑的桌面推到撒贝宁手边。  
——午饭吃什么？  
其实早就过了午餐的点了。  
撒贝宁想要写些什么，犹豫了一下干脆合上书，收拾好背包招呼白敬亭：“回去吧。”  
“撒老师不继续了吗？”  
“不了…也该补充一点能量了。”撒贝宁推着白敬亭的背把他往门口推：“该忙的也差不多结束了。”  
就着食堂的剩饭剩菜简单填饱了肚子，白敬亭借口帮撒贝宁提东西一直送到教师公寓门口，他今天故意没有骑自行车，私心想要和老师多待一会儿，毕竟大三马上就要接近尾声，日子只会越来越忙，暑假他还必须要回家一趟，家里人在帝都帮忙找了不错的实习地点，白敬亭不想放弃这个难得锻炼的机会。  
只是过完假期再回来，他们也很少能够见面了。  
撒教授帮他把掖在毛线背心领口处的衬衫领子翻出来整理好，最后拍了拍他的前胸：“小伙子很精神嘛！”  
白敬亭低头看了看两人的脚尖，又抬起头盯着人的眼睛看。  
“到了大四就忙毕业论文啦。”  
“恩。”  
“写东西，也是一件很辛苦的事情。要加油啊。”  
“我会的。”  
“好。”撒贝宁后退了一步，看着远处从树叶间隙漏出来的阳光，问道：“白同学有什么要和我说的吗？”  
白敬亭心里一片柔软：“我……”  
“不对。”撒贝宁轻笑着打断他，手轻轻揉乱他的头发：“是老师再见。”  
*  
说了再见，他们真的近乎半年没有再见。  
大四上半学期原本的计划被一场突如其来的小型音乐会打乱，白敬亭从来没有在那么正式的场合演奏过，更何况这次连父母脸上都挂着显而易见的紧张，好在实在是功底扎实，半个小时的演奏结束，不等他回到后台喘息一会儿，父母就领着一个五官深刻的男人来到他身边。  
来宾纷纷散去自助区，男人沉稳的和他握手，用有些生涩的中文问了他一些情况和学习钢琴的经历，然后掏出一直拿在手里的文件夹中的一张纸递到他面前。  
纵使英语并没有很好，但是他还是敏锐的看出了那是一张来自大洋彼岸的邀请函——如果毕业顺利，大概他可以直接进入音乐家倍出的国度深入学习。  
天知道这么好的机会怎么会落在他的头上！  
白敬亭难掩心中的兴奋，朝父母抛去感激的眼神，在西装裤上蹭了蹭手毫不犹豫的签上了自己的名字。  
于是他没能在开学的时候回到学校。他请了一个看不到底的假期，留在北京处理各项事宜，心情愉悦的父母光是酒席就办了好几场，俨然觉得自家儿子已经成了世界顶级的钢琴家。连白敬亭的毕业论文都是在家里断断续续完成的。  
即使被琐事缠身，通过短信和论坛还是可以知道新的学期大家除了是临近毕业的老人之外其他的一点变化都没有。  
舍友去年大三勾搭小学妹，今年依然对新入学的小姑娘不怀好意。学校地下论坛又到了一年一度的最帅教师评选大赛，想要悄悄给自家教授来个提名，又被紧急叫了出去给隔壁家的妹妹弹一首曲子听，场面堪比过年走亲戚。  
再回来的时候他心里想着论文有个地方没写好，还是忍痛关掉页面先忙论文，一改就改到大半夜，连自己什么时候睡着的都不知道。  
不过即使繁忙，他也没有忘记给他的年长恋人微信轰炸尽好男朋友的职责，不过每次想要挑起话题的时候都会顾虑是不是有可能打扰到撒教授，老师会不会对这些没兴趣，于是翻来覆去盯着手机，输入框里的东西删了又打，却迟迟没有发出去，手机壳却已经滚烫的吓人。  
对方似乎意识到这里半天都是正在输入中，发来一条“怎么了”。  
白敬亭忙回“没什么”，回完把自己狠狠摔在床上，心想又把天聊死了，这样老师怎么接啊。  
那边发来一个哈哈的表情：“没什么最好。”又紧跟上一条“小白想说什么都可以，最近感觉很忙的样子。”  
白敬亭心里一暖，顿时什么顾虑都没有了，只说了可能开学会因为家里的事情推迟回校，具体什么时候还不知道。  
然后大胆的加上了一条“老师可别太想我。”  
“恩。我也有新的助理了。”  
“什么？！不行啊老师！他做的肯定没我好！！”  
“骗你的。”  
……  
最后又是以其中一方睡着结束。  
不过在那之后，即使白敬亭知道对方也很忙，依然每天坚持发早晚安，对方的消息也总是会回到，虽然有的时候是秒回，有的时候是几个小时之后，不过对于白敬亭而言那都不重要。  
甚至有段时间他的晚安发的颠三倒四，从晚上九点到早上十一点横跨十四个小时，对面回的晚安也就同样有了十四个小时的弹性跨度。  
好在事情总有处理完的这一天，白敬亭裹紧了母亲强行让他穿的大红棉袄点燃手里的小烟花，过完年办好护照大概可以踩着论文答辩的节奏去看法学院的答辩，他还没有好好看过他家教授认真工作的样子。  
出家门前十分钟突然想起登上校园论坛看一眼，最帅教师评选前五并没有他的撒教授，再后面他也没心思看下去。他有些忿忿的阖上电脑心想你们是不知道我家教授的好，坐上车子的时候暗自揣度自己是不是情人眼里出西施（虽然如果让撒教授知道自己把他比作西施一定会生气），有些将信将疑“恋爱中的人智商为零”这个非典型理论，又忍不住闷在围巾里把笑声吞下肚子。  
飞机落地的时候他想，还是不要立刻去见撒教授了，他要把所有好的在毕业典礼之后一起献给他的撒教授。  
他的撒贝宁。  
*  
仔细想来，如果第二天他就去找撒教授是不是有些事情就会变得不一样了，但是很快他又打消了这个念头，不是因为时光不可逆转，而是因为他知道无论那天他做了什么，事情总会换个时间换个方式以同样面目可憎的样子降临到他的身边。  
他的论文答辩被安排在第三天早上，顺利完成之后拿了东西就骑着车往法学院赶，差点骑进小礼堂的时候想起老师应该还在里面忙，倒不如先去附近的食堂吃个饭，等结束了就买一份打包好给老师送去，免去用餐高峰还要排队的痛苦。  
白敬亭坐在食堂里拆虾仁，正满手是油的时候室友给他打了电话，他勉强摁了免提，不等对方说话就吼道他现在不方便接电话，对方急着要说什么的样子，听懂了他的意思也大概是意识到白敬亭这边实在嘈杂，不等白敬亭说完有什么事回去再说就挂掉了电话。  
三秒钟后手机亮起微信的新消息提示页面，白敬亭吮吮手指用手肘点开，然后咬着手指僵住了。  
图片被缩成一截手指大小，还没有加载完全整体属于模糊不清的状态，但是正中加粗的字依然很好辨认，准确的说他已经看过无数次，在撒教授的草稿纸上文件里书里。  
——那是教授奋斗了一年多的论文。  
白敬亭近乎粗暴的扯出纸巾擦掉手上的油渍，剩余的被甩到了地上。他颤抖着点开那张图，一瞬间放大的字体让他一眼就看出问题出在哪里。  
作者那栏冒号后面紧跟着的是另一个人的名字，而撒贝宁三个字却出现在几个空格之后。  
为什么会这样？白敬亭眯起眼睛一行一行看过去，每一个标点符号他都觉得眼熟，每一个字符都渗透着撒贝宁的风格，他曾经亲眼看着他的撒教授紧锁眉头反复推敲，一点点将所有心血成文，甚至还为了它病了。  
白敬亭不可置信，哪个人会熬论文熬病？正是不可置信，他现在才觉得可笑，觉得太过荒唐。撒教授年轻又有魅力，不说全校上下吧，就是公选课的学生都对他崇拜的不行，当初白敬亭还拜托过同学给撒贝宁的论文做过一些小调查，阶梯教室里“祝老师早日加薪”的善意哄笑还在耳边。可结果怎么会是这样？  
就是这几个空格，不光让这篇论文成了别人的东西，还将撒贝宁瞬间推到风口浪尖，让所有期待过这篇论文的同学重新审视起自己这位年轻的教授。他的舍友都仿佛如临大敌，更何况是撒贝宁的学生？舆论与议论从来不随话题中心的人把控，他们会猜测、甚至鄙夷，所有的恶意仿佛都有了一个发泄的端口。  
白敬亭退出微信点开早就下好的文库网站，轻而易举的就找到了这篇贴在首页的论文，点开刷新再刷新，一切还是没有变化，撒贝宁的名字依旧在那该死的三个空格之后，板上钉钉的现实让白敬亭生出了其实自己看见的那一年的努力都是幻觉的想法。  
然而他知道那都不是梦。  
他来找撒教授并没有提前告诉他，这也免去了找寻一个合理的理由解释自己突然爽约的麻烦。  
白敬亭骑上车扭头就往宿舍冲，现在他必须要静下来好好把事情想清楚，否则在那之前他都不知道应该收拾出怎样的心情和撒教授说话。  
纸巾被打扫卫生的阿姨扫进垃圾桶，盘子里剥了一半的虾仁躺在黄色的浮油中，冷却的温度让它们变得油腻难以入口。  
*  
终于鼓起勇气约撒教授见面是在毕业典礼之后的晚上，学校的大礼堂挤满了学生，前排坐着学校所有的老师和辅导员，白敬亭的位置在中间靠后，往前看一片黑压压的人头，大概再怎么张望也是找不到他的老师的身影，不过他知道结束之后撒贝宁一定会等自己一起回去。  
与其说是约好了老师，还不如说是不得不去见老师了。两人每天依然有联系，不过对话一直停留在早晚安和“吃了吗”这样简单又客气的寒暄，老师并没有问白敬亭为什么忙到这个学期一面都见不到，也没有主动约他见面，这种仿佛什么也没有发生过的态度让白敬亭反而忐忑起来。  
那篇论文是舍友的朋友的女朋友——一位法学院的学生找出来的，女同学刚来学校不久就上到了撒教授的课，瞬间被奇特的教学风格吸引住了，想着在文库里搜搜老师以前的论文，结果在首页就看到了这篇反响热烈的文章，只不过和她心目中预想的差了十万八千里，只因一个名字和三个空格的距离。  
她将这件事情说给男朋友和恰巧在一起打篮球的舍友听，舍友看着这名字心里一沉，要来了截图发给白敬亭，直觉敏锐的他早就感觉到舍友和那位法学院教授之间的气场不一样，可没有想到白敬亭的反应这么大。  
那人像是遭受了什么巨大的打击一样拉着他跑出校门找了个路边摊挥手叫了一打啤酒，拉开拉环就往嘴里灌，舍友下了个半死，摁着他的手压低了声音骂他：“你这是发什么疯！”  
白敬亭答非所问：“你说到底是为什么……”  
“我哪知道为什么！”舍友气愤的跺了跺脚，看白敬亭疯魔了一样又要灌自己，急忙把他手里的啤酒抢了过来：“肯定为了钱呗。”  
白敬亭把头重重磕在桌子上。  
“我听说这种正儿八经学术界的论文写起来可麻烦了，要是我哪怕断头都不会送出去。那可不光是钱的问题，人这一辈子能证明自己能力的机会本来也就没几个。”舍友推推趴在桌上的人：“喂你不至于吧，这种事情多平常啊，教授也是人啊。”  
白敬亭想，他当然知道这篇东西的分量，他的教授在他耳边念叨了一年，他们一起去图书馆几乎翻遍了所有可用的资料，教授因为这篇该死的论文生病发了烧，他搬文件搬到手臂酸疼……  
他也知道钱的分量，他的教授那天雀跃的眼神依然印在他的心里，那是他们互相迈近对方的第一步，是第一次的怦然心动，他想立刻冲到老师面前问他你缺多少钱我给你，能不能把那篇论文夺回来，哪怕是跪下求他都可以，但他知道一旦这样做了，他们之间就永远都回不去了。  
白敬亭一下子知道了理想与现实之间的差距，不可逾越，不可碰触，哪怕只是看一眼都让他痛彻心扉，却被自己心爱的人强硬的摁在那之前，要他好好明白。  
他从桌上抬起通红的眼睛，嘶哑着嗓音说道：“不至于，谁做我都无所谓。”  
“可是只有他不行。”  
*  
毕业典礼结束之后的时间留给学生和老师合影，白敬亭从人群中挤出去等在出口处，大概是撒贝宁这一届大四带的人不多，又或者是巧妙地避开了所有想要和他拍照的人，所以很快就与等在门口的白敬亭会合，两人慢吞吞的往撒贝宁的教师宿舍走，权当散步。  
一路上除了简单的交谈之外一直很安静，白敬亭并没有把他烫金印花的邀请函拿来，因此也只能口头上说说自己大概是要去一个遥远的地方达成梦想，撒贝宁拍拍他的肩让他不要太过担心。  
“有缘的人无论你离开多久都会在原地等你，所以不要有太多顾虑。”撒贝宁的声音回荡在不大的楼梯通道内，把自己的毕业心得分享给白敬亭，掏出钥匙开门让白敬亭进屋。  
“那么我和老师呢？”  
“什么？”  
白敬亭觉得鼻子有点酸，他没有把那句我们算是有缘吗说出口，一直堵在心里的疑问在这时候倒是脱口而出：“老师是为了钱吗？”  
撒贝宁被这个没头没尾的问题吓了一跳，但很快明白过来白敬亭指的是什么事。  
他换好鞋子倒了杯水递给白敬亭，自己也捧了杯子坐下，微微仰头看向面前那个仿佛快要哭出来的大男孩，缓慢又坚定的回答：“是。”  
玻璃杯与茶几碰撞的声音实在有些刺耳，他想。白敬亭发起怒来就像一只暴躁的小狮子，竖起全身的鬃毛恨不得变出一身刺来，即使会刺中自己原本不想伤害的人。  
“你知不知道那是你花了一年多的时间做出来的东西！一年多、有那么多一屋子的文件…我一张一张和你整理的！”白敬亭觉得眼前的光影开始扭曲，胸口剧烈起伏，许多话憋在心里却一句都说不出来，青筋突起在变红的颈间，他张着嘴，眼中只能看清撒贝宁的眼睛。  
“小白…”他无法形容撒贝宁看着他时的眼神，巨大的无力感让他奇迹般的平静下来。  
“白敬亭，你太过年轻了。”  
以往他总是靠着这个理由向比他年长八岁的老师兼恋人撒娇耍赖，现在听到却让他觉得讽刺到可笑。他努力想要成长为一个顶天立地的男人，以同等的立场宠爱他的恋人，可是似乎他的恋人却从来没有把他的努力蜕变当回事，依然坚持着在他看来滑稽无比的“小孩子理论”。  
白敬亭手心的温度凉了下来，他露出一个真正属于学生的乖顺笑容，敛去所有的尘世气息和戾气，朝不再把笑意挂在脸上的撒贝宁说道：“老师…还有什么要和我说的吗？”  
“……你要走了？”  
“是的。”要出国四年呢。  
时间仿佛凝固。  
“那么老师，再见。”  
白敬亭用力拧开门把手。  
他觉得一年多的爱意就像一场虚幻的梦，他倾尽了所有美好的想象在其中，渴望能够带给他一切纯粹理想，可现实告诉他想象越是美好，现实越是残酷。  
*  
白敬亭是被关门的声音惊醒的。  
他揉了揉眼睛站起身来，窗外天已经全黑了，大爷终于肯把收音机的音量调低一点，朝进门的老伴儿指了指自己：“他来找人。”  
大娘已经上了年纪，照理来说已经不是在学校上班的年纪了，但是白敬亭从热情的大娘口中知道她之前在这儿工作了十几年，前不久刚刚退休，但是最近快过年了有点缺人手，她就叫上老伴儿一起来了。  
“那您对这里的老师都熟吗？”  
“小伙子你是哪一届的啊？”  
“我是六年前毕业的。”  
大娘仔细想了想，有些开心的抓住白敬亭的手：“熟！退休了的我都认识！”  
白敬亭也微笑起来，问道：“那当年的撒教授您知道他现在还在这里教书吗？”  
“啊…你找撒教授啊……”大娘有些抱歉的朝面前的小伙子说道：“他四年多前去世了。”  
白敬亭吐出一口气，笑道：“您是记错人了吧，是这个……”他从口袋里摸出一张照片，以前的手机意外掉进水里不能用了，里面仅有的几张撒教授的照片没来得及存档，好在钱包里还有一张从老师那里死缠烂打拿来的照片。似乎是和家人的合影，还年轻的撒贝宁站在最中间，青涩的样子白敬亭不曾见过。  
他将照片递给大娘：“是照片里这个。”  
“我知道我知道。”大娘看了一眼就将照片还给他，安慰道：“小伙子你也不要太难过……”  
后面的话他一句都没有听进去，被寒风吹得打了个哆嗦才发现自己正拖着行李箱迷茫的站在路口，手里的照片已经被捏的皱了一个角，他重新压平整了夹在钱包里。  
手背上传来冰凉轻盈的触感，白敬亭抬头望向天空。  
今年冬天第一场雪，终于还是下下来了。  
*  
故地重游选在整理好新家之后的一个上午，停好车之后走到大门前才发现今天是学校报到第一天，到处都是提着行李匆匆忙忙的新生和新生家长。  
不紧不慢的溜达到音乐学院艺术大楼，正如他所料这种时候楼里几乎一个人都没有，老生都要踩着回校报到的死线，更何况除了他之外估计也没人愿意一回校就泡在琴房里。  
白敬亭将借来的钥匙轻轻放在门口的课桌上，弯腰吹走琴盖上的浮灰，也不管凳子还没擦过就端端正正的坐下，将手指放在琴键上缓缓弹了起来。  
他今年二十八岁，钢琴陪伴他的时间甚至比在父母身边的时间还要长。比起年轻的时候喜欢快速又激荡的曲子，现在的他则偏爱舒缓的旋律，即使弹起本该活泼的音符，也总是喜欢将调子一缓再缓。  
并不是琴技倒退了，他很久以后才明白钢琴老师当年说的话，是经历过的事让他的心境发生了变化，于是不再执着于华丽的技巧，而是将所有不能说出口的感情借由钢琴发泄出来。  
在国外的那几年他一次都没有回来过，换手机之前舍友还曾给自己发来几张照片，他们结伴一起回去看望了那位一直对不上班上人名字和脸的钢琴老师，还对他抱怨说老师一直念叨着那个叫白敬亭的孩子怎么样了，搞得好像就教过他一个学生。  
末了加上一句“你有空也回来看看”。  
白敬亭隔了十几个小时的时差看到这句话默默盯了好久，想说不是我不想回去，而是自己没有勇气回去。想到如果回去看见那个人应该怎么办，应该说些什么。  
一旦想起来就不容白敬亭再想简单忘记。  
他忍不住想其实他们是可以继续交往的，只要他重新给那个已经删掉却早已烂熟于心的号码打个电话撒撒娇，认真道歉说我不该发脾气的我们和好吧，他的老师就会在电话那边想要敲敲他的脑袋然后原谅他。  
可白敬亭做不出来，他那时候始终不觉得自己错了，他生气的删掉所有能够联系到撒贝宁的方式，甚至还偷偷删掉了以前在同一个读书会的法学院学生。  
他没有漏掉从大洋彼岸打过来的任何一个电话，却从来没有等到那个想要听到的声音。于是他自暴自弃的想将这个人有关的一切全部抛弃，但是故作失忆般的忽略自己手机里有独属于那个人的相册，即使只有寥寥几张偷拍，还有自己钱包夹层里讨来的旧照片。  
他以为自己能够就这样将那个让自己失望的人就此放下抛到脑后去，却还是给自己找借口说要不打个电话回去宣告分手，毕竟走的时候什么也没说，又被自尊将这个丢人的念头踢到一边。  
可是思念一旦勾起就是千丝万缕的纠缠不清，白敬亭抖着手指在通话键上犹豫，开场白早就在舌尖滚了无数遍，在电话打过去的那一瞬间脑子一片空白，还没等接通就被自己挂掉了。  
然后是接通。  
接通后的三秒。  
接通后的五秒。  
无人接听。  
无人接听。  
空号。  
空号。  
空号。  
空号。  
空号。  
白敬亭手握成拳在琴键上狠狠砸下去，钢琴发出一声悲鸣。  
他连最后一声道别都没有说。  
那些能够证明他们曾经在一起的照片再也找不回来了，这个世界上只有他一个人承载着那两年的过往，但他不知道他能够说服自己到什么时候这一切都是真的不是幻境。  
除了那唯一的旧照片证明他与他的教授的亲密无间，总有一天也会烂成一堆纸屑，然后他醒来，只当自己做了一个冗长的梦。  
白敬亭有些可悲的想，他们的爱情居然没在岁月里留下一星半点的痕迹。  
“你是…白敬亭？”  
白敬亭站起身来转向不知何时站在身后的男人，点头说是。  
男人有些激动的又重复了一遍：“你就是白敬亭？撒贝宁教授当年的教师助理？”  
没有想到猝不及防的听到了这个名字，白敬亭有些不自然的点了点头。  
“其实我在撒教授那边经常能够听到你的名字，因此你出名的时候我一下子就认出你了。”男人的表情变得复杂起来：“关于撒教授，我想有些事情我一定要告诉你。”  
男人深吸一口气：“你大概应该恨我的，我就是那个抢走他论文的人。”  
白敬亭睁大了眼睛。  
*  
——请问您知道，撒教授是因为什么…去世的吗？  
——啊这我不怎么清楚，好像是血液上的毛病吧。不过你也不要太过难过……  
是这样啊。  
白敬亭把头埋在被子里，所有的事情正式安定下来也不过一个月之久，在休假期满之前他决定做一个合格的家里蹲，试图让自己的存在将新家努力的沾上自己的气息。  
撒教授的小宿舍里也有属于他的气息。和白敬亭不一样，撒贝宁的被子上总会泛着一股很淡很淡却甜腻的味道，和他本人的味道完全不相符，也与发胶的味道不同，因此总是被白同学调侃说撒老师和女孩子一样香香的，然后被闻不到自己味道的老师一通骂。  
卧室里的空调不眠不休工作了两天，吹得白敬亭鼻子发痒，感觉脑子里干得要命。他无端想起那次“约会”，回头看见撒贝宁鼻子里滴出鲜红的血，吓得心脏骤停，一把就把自己的围巾摘下来堵在那人脸上，结果反过来还要病人安慰。  
其实那时候撒老师就知道了吧，自己的情况。所以看见那些血的时候才会这么冷静毫无反应。  
白敬亭有些自嘲，一旦事情有了结果，人总会控制不住往回想，但凡有点风吹草动都觉得是一种预示，然后后悔自己怎么没有早点注意到，祈求上天再给自己一次机会。  
然而真到了那个时候，其实一切都不会改变。  
就好像哪怕那时候真的是发病，撒贝宁依然会笑着安慰自己，一年后自己依然会误会撒老师为了钱做出那样的事情气的摔门就走，六年杳无音讯。  
就好像无论什么时候，白敬亭悲哀的发现自己一直爱着撒贝宁。  
大概永远无法磨灭的心意也是一种预兆。  
白敬亭从被窝里跳出来赤脚扑到待机的电脑前摇晃着鼠标打开检索目录，和那个教导主任的谈话现在在他脑子里清晰起来。  
——“什么意思？”  
“你应该发现了，那篇论文我的名字在最前面。其实文章全部都是撒教授写的，课题也全部都是他做的，我一点都没有参与……是我太自私，求他把这篇文章让给我。”  
“……为什么……”  
“为了钱！”男人捂住脸哽咽起来：“那时候我女儿病得很重，我实在是没办法才——”  
“那你女儿现在呢？”  
“死了。”男人跪下痛哭出声：“即使钱够了手术还是失败了。”  
白敬亭几乎是落荒而逃。  
他将自己手心掐的青紫才按捺住自己想要怒吼出声的欲望，他觉得再在那里待下去，他会忍不住冲到那个自私的男人面前一把揪住他的领子问他，你知不知道我的教授那时候也病得很重，我的恋人那时候也无助又绝望。  
而他在大洋彼岸守着自己毫无缘由的想法怨天尤人，不知道那一个个空号背后也许是心爱的人的生命正渐渐流逝。  
而他仅凭着自己的意愿去独断他人的想法，没有刨根究底的将一切缘由问个清楚，到头来那人早就不能再和他说话，事情的真相也由其他人告诉他。  
白敬亭将网页上关于血液病的资料从第一条看起，一个一个字刻在心里，渐渐的眼前开始模糊，水汽氤氲，温热的液体不受控制滴落在手背和键盘上，白底黑字早已扭曲变形，印出他们一年多的朝夕相处。他先是沉默，而后微微颤抖，最后攥紧了拳头嚎啕大哭。  
他看见自己清澈的眼睛，矮他一些的撒老师走在他身边，肩头小幅度倾向他的手臂，男人羞于宣之于口的爱意从眼角蔓延到耳尖。白敬亭哭到脱力，心脏像是被打了一拳，又被人恶狠狠捏住，喘气都牵连着神经和耳膜鼓动，他听到自以为的歇斯底里，原来也只不过是痛到极致之后的无声哽咽。  
他也曾是后悔的，二十多岁的青年到底早晚要走出年少时给自己织就的困局，偶尔他坐在钢琴前到半夜三四点，混沌不堪的头脑里一个想法飞速掠过——你竟这样不相信你的爱人。  
撒老师会不会有什么苦衷呢？他骨子里的固执你还不了解吗？退一万步，就算撒贝宁把自己的论文卖了又怎样呢，他去偷去抢了吗？就算……就算是犯了错，难道连一点通融改正的余地都没有么？  
然而他的骨头坚傲的不近人情不讲道理，又仗着不服输的那口气让这六年狠心度过。  
撒老师那时候说的对，他太过年轻，他始终是小孩子心性，却恶劣的觉得自己早就顶天立地。他那时觉得自己看清了现实的残酷，却不知道自己的天真正是构成了残酷现实的一部分。  
*  
三月底的时候白敬亭终于被吹出了热伤风，被编辑小姐姐电话威胁快点养病，他才恋恋不舍的从琴房睡回卧室。  
关掉空调开窗通风之后他才感受到其实外面的气温并没有他想象中的冷，太阳暖融融的照在床头，倒是让他困意上涌，睡醒之后出了一身汗，浑身上下也清爽不少。  
收拾掉客厅狼藉的外卖盒，白敬亭难得走进他装饰性的厨房从米袋里舀出两杯白米给自己煮了锅粥，还卧了个鸡蛋。  
反复加了三次盐之后白敬亭终于意识到大概不管放多少盐，自己都是吃不出来了，于是停止了继续荼毒自己的舌头。  
简单休息了一下，白敬亭没敢再去琴房写曲子（天知道编辑小姐姐是怎么知道自己在琴房没日没夜工作的），而是把稿纸全部抱到床上，叠在支起的大腿上写写画画，最后在角落里画起了小兔子。  
如今他可以想着他的教授的样子将所有的思念倾注在谱的曲里，心口并没有他想象中的成天揪紧了的疼，只是有种淡淡的怅然若失，那晚的悲痛欲绝像病毒散在了风里，好像过世的只是他的一个没怎么往来的亲戚，不出几年就会完全忘掉他。  
然而白敬亭知道他一辈子也不会忘，那个人永远住在他心里不可替代的位置。  
年轻的作曲家把曲谱整理好塞进信封用胶棒牢牢封口，投进邮筒。  
——撒老师，即使没有你，我也能够过得很好。  
*  
与今日道别。  
白敬亭在四月中旬的时候做了一个梦。  
他梦到了无数句“再见”，有时是自己在说，有时是撒贝宁说。  
然后他梦到了更早之前的事情。  
那时候他才大一，室友过了头两个月的适应期就开始满校园的找女朋友，音乐学院的男孩子自带一股忧郁的气质，因此很快室友就先他们几个脱离了单身狗的行列，每天下课就和大他一岁的女朋友腻在一起，有时候不经意间还会闪瞎他们的眼。  
周五晚上是例行的卧谈时间，四个男生聊着聊着，话题就自然而然拐到了女孩子身上，室友半是炫耀半是抱怨的说：“有时候真的不懂他们女生在想些什么啊！”  
另外三人极有默契的沉默，那人怕他们不信，急忙坐起来。  
“真的！我女朋友啊你们知道就是那个艺术学院的，出去看了一次电影回来就整个人都不对了，晚上散完步之后回寝室就是不许我和她说再见，说是什么不吉利，这也太奇怪了吧！”像是真的把自己说生气了，白敬亭只听到肉体接触床榻的一声闷响，那人含糊不清的声音听的不怎么真切：“我怎么可能会刻意去记住这种事情嘛……真是奇怪。”  
然后画面翻转，撒贝宁在教师公寓楼下习惯性的帮白敬亭把一天下来翻得乱七八糟的领子整理好，最后拍了拍他的肩，郑重其事的说：“小白再见。”  
白同学于是把之前听过的那个“不能说再见理论”当做笑话一样的讲给撒教授听。  
撒贝宁跟着笑出来，感叹道现在的女学生的思路他已经完全搞不懂了，然后把手放在白敬亭肩上，迫使他微微弯下腰，严肃道：“但是小白要好好和今天说再见。”  
问及原因，撒教授只是顶着一张“我在胡说”的脸解释：“因为只有好好和今天道别，明天才能一样好好的到来。”  
白敬亭半梦半醒之间想，一定是我没有好好和那天的撒老师说再见，美好的明天才一直都没有来。  
可即便没有撒老师在身边，他也能够好好活下去，他也要好好活下去。  
*  
五月份的时候白敬亭回了一趟帝都，低调的出席了一场钢琴发表会，那首压轴的正是自己前不久谱的曲。  
从第一次的激动欣喜到现在的波澜不惊，短短不过四五年的时间，却将他打磨的越发光彩照人，即使带着一贯的口罩墨镜，大家也知道坐在这里的是最近风头正盛的作曲家，年轻有为，可惜不知道为什么总是将自己的长相遮的严严实实。  
不过那些对于白敬亭来讲都不重要。  
这场钢琴发表会不过是看在家人的面子上才来出席，他宁愿窝在自己的小公寓里一个人谱曲一个人弹琴，也不想这样抛头露面，虽然他并没有露脸。  
坐在五百人的场子里，心早已经飞回了他小小的只有两个宿舍大小的家。  
——看来确实还是自己的小窝舒服。  
哪怕被父母责怪又不打一声招呼就跑了。  
白敬亭在厨房翻着说明书研究新装好的烤炉，面粉和鸡蛋搁在台面的一边，各种作料的袋子凌乱的摆了一桌。  
在发觉脸上的面粉越抹越多的时候，音乐家干脆自暴自弃的用沾满了面粉的手抓了抓头发。  
果然这样才能好好思考啊。白敬亭的手还放在脑袋上，并没有意识到挠头已经成了自己下意识的习惯性动作。  
“啊啊啊烦死了！”白敬亭扔下说明书去开摁了第三次门铃的门，开门的一瞬间却如遭雷击一般僵立在原地。  
“楼下小姑娘说这里新搬来一户人家，我来看——”  
白敬亭猛地关上门。  
他后背凸起的脊骨狠狠撞在门板上，双手用力揪着自己的头发往两边扯，直到眼睛里痛出泪花才停止这样有病的自残行为。  
他想他确实是病了。  
否则那个早就去世的爱人怎么会好端端的站在他面前。  
撒贝宁犹豫着该不该再一次敲门询问新邻居有什么需要帮忙，还是应该安静的走开。打开门的一瞬间认出那是自己曾经的学生加男朋友，却没有料到那人看见自己时反应这么大。  
大概是不想看到自己？  
撒教授有些讪讪的摸了摸鼻子，决定改天等白同学心情好点再来拜访，正准备转身掏出钥匙开门的时候，身后的门猛烈地打开又关上，他被卡着腰拖进门里，稀里糊涂的压着肩膀摁在床上，还没来得及大喊“好汉饶命！”就被柔软的两瓣嘴唇堵住了嘴。  
还真是年轻人啊……撒贝宁晕晕乎乎的在心里感叹，已经成长为男人的白敬亭用舌头粗暴的舔舐着他的嘴唇，力道大到撒贝宁觉得自己的下唇就要被啃掉了，然后那条湿热的舌灵活的探了进来，不容他反抗的顶开牙关，士兵逡巡一样一颗一颗牙扫过去，又卯着劲往他舌根钻，亲的他眼冒金星。  
脸上似乎滴到了什么湿湿的，在口腔里肆虐的舌头也渐渐平静下来退了出去，撒贝宁睁开眼睛努力对焦，终于看见那张从他脸上抬起的脸，差点笑出声来。  
白同学脸颊上全是深深浅浅的面粉痕迹，两道泪痕硬生生把白花花的面粉冲开了两条大道，汇聚在下巴上，又大颗的落在他脸上和脖子上。  
“起来起来，你的床单还要不要了。”撒贝宁扭头躲过还要袭来的吻，推着压在自己身上的人坐起身来，又拽着正像个大姑娘一样抹眼泪的（前）男友坐到餐厅的椅子上，随手拿过一块布就给他擦眼泪。  
“……老师那是抹布。”  
撒贝宁有些抱歉的把抹布丢回原位，安静的等白敬亭冷静下来。  
白敬亭瞪着通红的眼睛深呼吸，带着些哭音开口——  
“老师你诈尸啦？”  
“……？？？”  
*  
撒贝宁想，他这辈子大概只有两个女人能够在他的生命里留下痕迹。  
一个是他母亲，一个是他的大学法律课老师薛小姐。  
薛小姐其实很年轻，活泼开朗的姑娘，和那些法律系的老师完全不一样。很多年后撒贝宁想，其实他的法律生涯很大程度上都受到了薛小姐的影响。那时候习惯了专业课老师都是潜心苦读研究了几十年的老教授，男女比例严重失调的班级惊讶于法学老师实在是不像一个已经获得学位的教授级讲师，虽然被出示的学位证打了脸，很快撒贝宁又在戏剧社看见了同样的身影差点和同学惊掉了下巴。  
“教授这个称呼太老了，老师我也不是很喜欢…”戏剧社经理薛小姐吐了吐舌头：“换个称呼。”  
于是一个月不到，“薛小姐”三个字从一开始只是在戏剧社成员中流传的小秘密变成了大家默认的昵称，既显得尊敬又不会太过强调师生关系，几次排练下来，特别是男孩子们都对这位与众不同的老师有了很好的印象。虽然只有撒贝宁一直后知后觉的叫着“老师”的称谓，薛小姐几次纠正无果竟然听习惯了。  
半只脚才踏进法学大门的撒贝宁无端的对这个专业产生了点憧憬，不可否认异性的魅力对还是个少年人的他有着非比寻常的吸引，只不过那个时候他一心扑在不止是戏剧社的学校的各项事宜上，剩下来的时间争分夺秒的学习，因此错过了大部分男生“情窦初开”的共有时节。  
等到后来他再意识到这段可以称之为“初恋”的感情，已经能很轻易的明白这并不指代爱情。而当时他所能够遵从本心的就是少在薛小姐的课上逃课以及好好排练。不出几个月已经成为戏剧社扛把子的撒贝宁自然而然和薛小姐接触多了起来，大一下半学期为期末的演出做准备的他更是几乎天天和薛小姐在一起，为此没少被同是戏剧社成员的其他人羡慕。  
他想在感情方面他大概是属于比较早熟的，薛小姐是一个好女人，值得世界上所有的好男人去爱他，但是撒贝宁与她抛开年纪上与生俱来形成的模糊好感，清楚的感觉到除开师生，他们之间似乎用朋友、或者说亲人来形容更加贴切。  
大二上半学期是没有薛小姐的课程的，本班留在戏剧社的同学也越来越少，撒贝宁忙着排练和外出活动的闲暇之余经常与薛小姐一起探讨怎样能够将新入社的孩子们的积极性提高起来。  
大一一整个学期的努力让戏剧社隐隐有发展壮大的趋势，如果真的是这样那么人员的去留也成了问题，到了大三学业紧张，撒贝宁是否留下还要再仔细考虑。  
周五晚上的例行会议结束是八点，撒贝宁第二天没事，便与薛小姐赶在食堂关门的前一刻吃了点东西，沿着湖边一边消食一边聊着戏剧社的发展。  
薛小姐在戏剧社上下的功夫可以说并不输给成了社长的撒贝宁，和经常逃课的撒贝宁不同的是薛小姐每星期还有教学任务要完成。  
“如果不好好工作的话会被骂的呀。”薛小姐摆出有些苦恼的表情，“谁也不想好不容易听教导主任啰嗦完又被点名单独留下继续污染耳朵。”  
“说起来，你有想好以后要做些什么吗？还有两年就要毕业了啊。”  
其实撒贝宁是想当导演的，但是现在估计是和导演无缘了，也就慢慢打消了这个念头，至于具体的，“还没有想好，大概会成为一个律师吧。”  
“匡扶正义的那种吗？戏里演的那样。”  
“当然。”  
“哦……”薛小姐沉吟了一声，问道：“下学期的刑法也是我给你们上对吧。”  
撒贝宁抬起头想了想，肯定道：“是的，还有大三下学期唯一的一门专业课。”  
“我的工作可真辛苦。贝宁，当一名律师也是很辛苦的。”  
撒贝宁用手势示意教师公寓已经到了，体贴的将薛小姐送到门口：“我已经预想到了，不过只要想到能够有越来越多的人受到帮助，我就觉得很值得。虽然这么说也许有点书面化了，但是老师也能理解我吧。”他低头看了眼表，略短的那根针马上就要接近十：“那么老师明天见。”  
“明天见。”薛小姐微笑着目送她的学生拐个弯消失在视线里，眼眸如同浓得化不开的墨。  
*  
即使再有多么不舍，戏剧社还是在撒贝宁大三的时候转交给了予以众望的后辈，很快撒贝宁的生活就被学业淹没，转眼就把其他的都抛到了脑后，也只有和薛小姐见面的时候才想起关心一下戏剧社的近况，不过令撒贝宁没有想到的是大四刚开学，薛小姐就在短信上告诉他自己已经不在戏剧社当经理了。问及原因，薛小姐似乎是害羞的犹豫了一下说道，她要结婚了。  
撒贝宁在电话里一连说了好几个恭喜，向同寝的另外五个舍友传达了这个好消息，大家惊叹薛小姐终于找到好归宿了，转眼又泡进书海。  
自从升上大二，年龄也变成了2字打头，时间与难熬的高中时光几乎成了对比，一天又一天过得飞快，撒贝宁早就做好了留校继续念研究生的打算，因此当大部分同学都抱头痛哭的时候，说实话他心中并没有掀起多少波澜。  
与毕业证书一同拿到手的，还有薛小姐的婚礼请柬。  
撒贝宁以为大概许多同学都收到了请柬，可是直到坐在第二桌宴会开始，他才意识到别说是认识的同学，似乎薛小姐就邀请了他一个学生。  
撒贝宁不怎么熟练的端起酒杯与新娘子的相碰，酒席上不知为什么压抑的气氛甚至让他没有抬头和薛小姐目光相对，坐下的时候差点碰翻了身边的红酒瓶，一股不祥的预感在他心里蔓延，越来越剧烈，让他想要立刻就逃离这个地方。  
如果他真的走了就好了。  
台上的新郎新娘甚至还没有说完他们的誓言，厚重的大门就被从外面推开，一行人几乎是小跑着冲进来，毫不留情的踏上象征幸福的整洁的红地毯，走过撒贝宁的眼前，掏出手铐就将新郎的手拷了起来，一句话也没说就将新郎押着快速带出了门。  
门外的服务生带着探究的眼神躲闪着站在门外两侧，渐渐阖上的大门隐约可以看见新郎被押上等候在门外的车，一行人绝尘而去。  
新娘子跑过被踩的又皱又脏的红毯跌倒在门前，大厅里渐渐想起骚动，宾客们纷纷摇着头走出大厅，菜还没有上完，但是谁也没有继续留下的心情。  
很快只剩下还呆坐在座位上的撒贝宁，薛小姐摘掉遮住脸的头纱，浓妆挡不住脸上的疲惫和绝望。  
撒贝宁艰难的从座位上站起来走到薛小姐面前蹲下，轻声问：“判几年？”  
“死刑。”  
撒贝宁从来只是在教科书上看到这两个字，没有想到有一天会如此沉重的来到他身边，出现在他无比希望能够幸福的人身上。  
“……为什么？”  
“因为他杀了人。”  
撒贝宁有些喘不过气的摇头，“我是想问为什么你要、”  
“我要和一个杀人犯结婚是吗？”薛小姐撑着自己的身子坐下，就像无数次在舞台边看着他们排练戏剧一样，缓缓说道：“因为我爱他。”  
“很奇怪吧，我也觉得很奇怪，我会爱上一个杀人犯，一个罪大恶极的混蛋，甚至还想和他结婚。”薛小姐盯着面前红毯上的一片污渍继续说道：“我知道他所做的一切会得到什么样的结果，我比任何人都要清楚。不过——”  
新娘子眼眶里的泪水终于撑不住下掉，她抬起头看着满脸都是无法接受的得意门生，哽咽着说道：“这世上的事情不是只有黑白之分，也不是所有的东西都能够用法条来解释的，在我心里他永远无罪！”  
薛小姐的妆已经完全花掉了，最终还是再也无法保持冷静，捂住脸痛哭起来，模糊的字句从指缝间漏出来，完整的落到撒贝宁的耳朵里：“我明知道会是这个结果，可我没有理由阻止他，也完全不想阻止他……贝宁，你不明白，你永远不会明白的——”  
撒贝宁的腿已经蹲到酸麻，但是他还是默默等着薛小姐哭够了平复心情。  
薛小姐瘫坐在地上用手臂抹掉脸上的泪水，她的眼睛已经被眼泪泡的红肿，最后只是轻轻拉住撒贝宁的手说道：“老师理解你的想法，但是对不起，老师还是要用这种方式告诉你……虽然你一定觉得我鬼迷心窍，我也确实不配继续再当一个老师，可是没有那么单纯的，所有的一切真的没有你想的那么简单那么果断，早晚有一天你也会体会到。”  
“王飞是一个有想法也有魄力的人，如果你真的想做一个律师的话，我觉得你们可以合作。”  
“贝宁，无论什么时候，如果你都能保持现在的心境，那真的是再好不过了。”薛小姐从地上站起来，顺便拉了一把腿麻的撒贝宁，笑道：“早点回去吧，今天的事也许还是忘记比较好。”她率先走出门，朝身后用怪异的姿势拖着步子的学生蹦起来做了一个投篮的手势，“我也要开始我全新的生活啦！再见。”  
撒贝宁回到学校把自己蒙在宿舍浑浑噩噩过了好几天，他不是不能原谅薛小姐，而是这种他一直以为只会出现在电影和小说里的情节会如此轰轰烈烈的在他的生活中真的出现。等到平复完心情，他打听了一下其他专业课的老师，才知道薛小姐在一个月之前就辞职了，撒贝宁这一届是薛小姐带的最后一届。  
撒贝宁打开日记本，他一直有写日记的习惯，虽然不会每天都写，但是每隔三五天他都会总结一下这些天的经历和心得。日记还停留在毕业典礼和收到请柬的部分，撒贝宁拿起笔继续写道，我希望薛小姐能够真的拥有重新开始的人生，放在手边的手机猛烈地震动起来。  
撒贝宁接起电话，手里的笔摔在地上。  
他接到了薛小姐的死讯。  
*  
撒贝宁从来没有想过他会喜欢上一个男人，而且那个男人还是他的学生。这种会被开除的心情并没有表现出来，以前不能是因为真的会被谴责，现在不能是因为不好意思……  
但是他还是在学生给他告白的时候答应了。对于这种不矜持没修养的行为，撒贝宁选择不去回想，因为真的很不好意思，特别是男朋友现在一直缠着自己。  
他被搂在男人怀里，有些困倦的断断续续说着以前的故事，巧妙地将薛小姐的事情隐瞒过去。  
就好像之前他选择将那篇论文的真相隐瞒起来一样。  
撒贝宁快要念完研究生的时候，王飞和以前的几个伙伴找到他说要不要一起开一家律师事务所，他当时想立刻答应，但是想到也许还有许多不确定性，只是说自己可以先帮忙看看。没想到一边忙硕士毕业论文一边关心事务所（事务所就开在撒贝宁大学的城市）的各项事宜，事务所居然在他们几个的努力下七扭八歪的走上了正轨。  
就在他准备收拾行李一毕业就去就职的时候，家里来了电话，自己二爷爷的儿子——也就是他的小堂叔，M大法学院教授，似乎身体出了问题。  
家里的意思是希望撒贝宁能够找一个作息比较稳定的工作（律师有的时候忙起来没日没夜），并且压力也不大，也就是说趁着堂叔忙不过来，顺水推舟让他这个法学硕士去当助教，日后如果能在M大当老师也可以方便些。  
察觉到撒贝宁的迟疑，家里人劝说道留不留校以后再说，至少先回去解个燃眉之急。撒贝宁没办法，和王飞那边说自己这里情况有所变化，怕是要等个两三年才能彻底稳定下来做个选择，那边同意了。  
来到M大正式担任助教之后撒贝宁觉得自己可能是被家里骗了，堂叔因为身体原因完全不能来学校上课，撒贝宁直接肩负起了老师的职责，完全独立的一个人上课带学生，似乎只有每次发工资的时候才想起其实他是一个助教。有几次撒贝宁放假跑回老家，想着和堂叔说说能不能重新聘请一个正儿八经想当老师的人来就职，他这样不上不下的很尴尬，却每次还没来得及说就被躺在躺椅上面色不济的堂叔一顿夸，末了还感叹像撒贝宁这样省心的孩子已经不多见了，撒贝宁只好哭笑不得的握住堂叔的手，把辞职换老师的话咽回肚子里。  
他明白家里人都是为了他好，而且其实自己完全不讨厌教师这个职务，只是当初想好了以后要当律师，却因为贪图安逸给放弃了，怎样都觉得对不起以前壮志凌云的自己。说是还要考虑，其实只是在等一个把自己留下的借口。  
白敬亭作为新生入校的那个学期是撒贝宁决心先踏踏实实教书的第一个学期，快要期末的时候和王飞他们联系，对方大概是感觉到撒贝宁并不怎么想去事务所了，又怎样都舍不得撒贝宁这样一个人才，两边都含糊不清的，通话到最后王飞无意中提起生意越来越不好做，好几处地方财政都有些亏空。  
其实好友真的只是随口一提，心中有些负罪感的撒贝宁却牢牢记住了，他决定把手上正在考虑的论文做好发表出来，这样就能够得到一笔不小的费用，加上一点存款和学校的奖励，多少也能给那边帮上一点忙，也算是将不能完成的心愿寄托在他们身上，希望事务所能够成功。  
而且如果能在专业的学术论坛上发表文章，对于一个学者来说也是不小的荣耀，别说从助教转正当老师，就算是当上副教授、教授都是近在眼前的事情。  
撒贝宁高中的物理老师曾经和他们说过，三十岁是男人学术方面智慧的巅峰，如果三十岁还不能拿下什么高级的成就，估计这辈子就难了。即使撒贝宁一直对这个说法心存疑惑，但是还是记在心里，还没磨灭的斗争心让他想要走的更高。  
一切如同他想象的那样顺利，顺便还收服了一只小狼狗（他一直没有告诉白敬亭他在身边跑前跑后的样子特别忠犬），他和白敬亭相处了一整个学期，如此近距离的感受到一个学生的成长实在是一件让人满足感爆棚的事情。他意识到教师真的是一个让人欲罢不能的职业，斟酌再三给王飞发了条消息表示歉意，对方很快回信说并没有在意，也希望撒贝宁能够工作顺利。  
怎么看这种消息都让人觉得略显疏离，撒贝宁加快了写论文的速度，在查资料的过程中又不断的有新想法冒出来，甚至还回家请堂叔指点了一番。  
打下最后一行字的时候撒贝宁都有些不舍得把这篇文章发表出去，这篇论文他已经写了一年，在他眼中早就超过了论文的价值，但是希望又能够早些发出去看看反馈。  
不过还不急，撒贝宁想，他还要趁着最后的时间修改一遍，查漏补缺。  
可是很快事情就出了变化，教导主任把他约出来谈话，痛哭流涕的求他把将要发表的论文让给他，因为这样不仅能够得到一点钱去支付女儿高昂的手术费，还能借由这篇文章得到一些声望，也许女儿的病情会因为多出来的一点人脉出现转机。  
撒贝宁温和又有些强硬的表示自己需要再想一想，他已经不是大学生或者研究生了，他的一篇论文所需要的专业知识和精力并不是常人能够想象的。也许失去这次机会，他就再也没有其他机遇了。  
可是闭上眼睛，教导主任悲痛的脸又出现在他脑海里，让他夜不能寐。他并不能够将自己的心血潇洒让人，也不想看到无辜的小女孩因为自己的原因失去生命。  
那时候白敬亭正在北京处理家里的事情，半个月前就来了消息告诉他大概一个学期都不会回了，每次和他的白同学聊天都会想把这件事情倾诉给他听，打下字的时候手指又会急转弯到聊日常上，反反复复最终还是没有说出口。  
其实撒贝宁心里已经有了答案，他并不是心狠的人，他会帮助可怜的小女孩，但是这件事情他绝不能够让白敬亭知道。图书馆的那个电话令他紧张白敬亭会不会从别人口中听说些什么，于是打定主意之后他回了一个电话给主任，主任说这件事情他并没有和其他人透露过，撒贝宁才放心。  
他咬咬牙，说我把论文送给你。  
他希望教导主任在作者那一栏只写上他的名字，自己权当从来不知道这件事情，可是令他没有想到的是，不知主任是真的不懂自己的用意还是其他什么原因，居然将他的名字写在了后面。  
撒贝宁绝望的扣下手机，现在唯一的希望就是白敬亭忘记自己曾经说过想要在这个网站上发表文章，可是这个可能性几乎为零，即使这样，他也依旧没有想过要将事情的原委告诉白敬亭。  
将花放在薛小姐墓前的时候撒贝宁想起最后一次见面时那人对他说要重新开始生活，没想到一场车祸轻易夺走了她的生命。他并没有将这个消息告诉同学，只是找了一个空闲的日子拜访了薛小姐的家人尽力安慰，可他知道已逝的永远也感受不到生者的痛苦，还活着的人将永远承担着失去的悲痛。他已经无力去思考这场车祸究竟是纯粹的意外还是有意的解脱，隐藏在这之后的感情太过沉重，他还是不要轻易去触碰比较好。  
所以当白敬亭声嘶力竭的朝他怒吼的时候，他有些怀念的想他看到了当年的自己，在婚礼现场蹲坐到两腿酸痛，女人的眼泪像刀片一样在他脆弱的认知上划上一道道伤口，那时候的他过分安静，内心却绝不输眼前的年轻人一样崩溃，而当自己处在相似的境地，他开始有些明白薛小姐话中的含义。  
——贝宁，这些无论怎样我都想告诉你……我不是一个好老师。  
“老师…还有什么要和我说的吗？”  
没有。  
对不起小白，这些我都不想告诉你，请让我做一个好老师。  
直到白敬亭摔门而去的那一刻，撒贝宁知道，哪怕他发表了那篇论文，他大概也不能是一个好老师了。  
其实他是知道的，从那孩子眼中看到的是光，可他从来都不是光源。  
他的日记在很久之后都停留在那个知道消息的午后，他想起薛小姐最后对他说的那声再见自己并没有好好回复，于是他们从此天人永隔，于是他执着的不再继续把日记写下去，就好像那天永远都不会结束，就好像一切都有转机。他自嘲的想自己真是和小孩子一样好笑，小孩子估计都不会有这种念头。  
可他还是后悔，他还是后怕，他总是习惯性在自己的身上寻找错误，可因为他知道时间的不可逆性和不可预知，他执着于在一天结束的时候和所有的一切认真道别，因为他不知道明天是否也会给他同样好好道别的机会。  
即便是曾经在生命里留下浓墨重彩的人，也有可能突然消失不见。  
哪怕是司空见惯的风景，哪怕是平凡无奇的街道，哪怕是日复一日理所当然的人和事。  
他都近乎病态的留恋。  
*  
再见到白敬亭实在是撒副教授意料之外的事情。  
论文的事主任直接找到了学术论坛的高层坦诚了自己的错误，那篇有些惊世骇俗的优秀文章在撒贝宁还沉浸在白敬亭离开也许永远不会回来的伤感之中又成为了他的所属物。  
他成功的从助教转正，又当上副教授，刚来得及向家人报告这个好消息，堂叔就在家里宁静安详的去世了。  
撒贝宁想，他这辈子经历的生离死别和平常人相比确实是多了那么一点点，但他没有想到四年之后会产生一个天大的误会，让他可气又可笑的想要把白同学的脑子打开看看里面都装了什么。  
白同学很委屈：“可是撒老师从来没告诉我你是助教啊。”  
“我也没说过我是教授啊！”  
白同学想到了什么似的抽出那张照片举到撒贝宁眼前：“我还把你的照片给那个宿管阿姨看了。”  
撒贝宁仔细一看，笑着把照片拍到白同学掌心：“因为我边上就站着我堂叔啊。”  
于是一切都有了解释。  
“老师……”  
“嗯？”  
白敬亭似乎还没有从打击之中回过神来，声音闷闷的：“老师的屋子和我的打通吧……反正就在对面。”  
“反正就在对面，我回去不就行了？”  
“呜不行！”白敬亭紧紧抱着他撒娇：“就算是睡觉也不想和老师分开。”  
撒贝宁打掉摸上他腰间的那只手，安慰道：“下次再出差我会告诉你的，别怕。”  
“那老师也不用害怕。”白敬亭把头埋在撒贝宁肩上吸着他身上的气味。  
撒贝宁愣了一下，随即试探着将手抚上抱着他的男人头顶，轻柔的顺着他的发丝。  
果然有许多东西是书上并不能够告诉他的，撒贝宁想，相爱居然能让两个人之间发生如此奇妙的反应，不用多说就能够心意相通。  
他们在临睡前互相道晚安，然后相拥着醒来，白敬亭会不在乎两人都还没刷牙就凑上来要一个黏黏糊糊的吻，有的时候白敬亭会玩一些小把戏，把不怎么年轻的法学副教授禁锢在怀里问“老师今天有多爱我一点吗”，虽然脸皮比较薄的副教授并不能够次次都坦诚的回答他。  
但是已经足够满足了。  
撒贝宁在心里做出肯定的回答。  
此后他依然和每一天认真道别，不管是司空见惯的风景还是理所应当的人和事，却不是因为害怕。  
因为心中有了想要珍惜和感激的东西。  
现在他要努力做到的，是尽量把“晚安”换成“我爱你”。

END

 

写在后面的话：  
知道的人……大概在看到这个名字的时候就知道最近我一头栽在了哪个大坑里……  
因为受到日系的影响，我稍微换了一个风格想要挑战一下日常，但是感觉失败了，果然日常和话唠并不一样啊……  
关于论文作者栏的名字：如果有的人自己写不出来却想要蹭一个学者的热度，就会把自己的名字加在作者后面，当然这种情况不多，这边有点夸张了哈哈哈。  
还有就是想写一个关于成长和现实的故事，虽然我觉得最好的结尾就是小白一个人活下去（我大概会被打），欺骗与信任，硬币的正反面，当我笔下的小白想起撒教授也不会觉得有多难过的时候，我觉得我和他一起长大了（同理，当我写到去世的时候我觉得自己也去世了X）。  
最近觉得孤独才是常态，当然有个能陪我的人会更加开心hhhhhhh  
最后感谢忍受了两万八千多字和一些负能量的你【比心】


End file.
